Count Brauner
How Count Brauner joined the Tourney An elder vampire with a resemblance to Count Orlok, Brauner recreated Dracula's Castle using the souls of the dead from World War II in order to destroy humanity. Unlike most other vampires in the series, he has no loyalty to Dracula due to his repeated failures in the past. Brauner disdains humanity because his two real daughters were killed 30 years ago, during World War I, and he has deluded the vampiric Stella and Loretta (and possibly himself as well) into believing that they are his daughters. After the player defeats him in battle, Death comes in and finishes him off, saying his presence is what kept Dracula sealed. Seeking revenge against humantiy, Brauner hopes to gain the services of a demon called Firebrand. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a painting in his hands. After the announcer calls his name Turns the painting to blood as the camera zooms saying "I'LL MAKE YOU MY MASTERPIECE!" Special Moves Blood Art (Neutral) Count Brauner draws a blood line, then a beam of blood flies across to hit the opponent. Statue Paint (Side) Brauner summons a painting and several heads start flying in the opponent's direction. Turns the opponent to a statue for 5 seconds if it hits. Bat Masterpiece (Up) Count Brauner makes a living bat picture carry him into the air. Monstrous Toxication (Down) Summons two giant spinning monsters. Inflicts Poison status for 8 seconds upon contact. The Ghost's Rampage (Hyper Smash) Summons two giant ghosts as Brauner says "I'LL MAKE YOU MY MASTERPIECE!", one on the ground and another on the ceiling, that will travel to the edge of the screen. Devil Dragon (Final Smash) Brauner summons a red portrait of a dragon, then the large dragon within goes into the background and blows fire across the stage. Opponents must dodge the fire to survive. Victory Animations #Brauner paints a painting of the loser in pain and says "You will make a fine work of art." #Brauner draws a symbol with blood and says "You thought humans can get away with war?!" #Brauner summons monsters out of paintings and says "Enjoy your new home, in my painting for you." On-Screen Appearances Phases out of a painting and says "Behold, the power of my painting!" Trivia *Brauner's rival is a Red Arremer demon named Firebrand. *Count Brauner shares his English voice actor with Leo Whitefang, Lu Bu, Entei, Heihachi Mishima, Iron Tager, Algol, HR-H, Surtur, Young Heihachi, Ermac, Yasutora "Chad" Sato, Bob Makihara, Tarkus, the Second Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki, Beta Suiter, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, Drapion, Noob Saibot and Dreyfus. *Count Brauner shares his Japanese voice actor with Falco Lombardi, General Falco, Sasquatch, Kuma, Abomasnow, Little Mac, Kuroobi, Killer B, Mr. Freeze, Ghost Rider, Fart, Marcus Black, Gregory Barrows, Yoshihiro Shimazu and Android 14. *Count Brauner shares his German voice actor with Shachi, Grey Gargoyle, Tatsumi Oga, Yamato Kikkawa, Johnny Cage and Gym Ghingham (in the Turn X). *Count Brauner shares his Arabic voice actor with Boyacky. *Count Brauner shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Bamboo Pandamonium. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters